villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Adrian Powell
Adrian Powell is one of the main characters of the Lifetime mystery dramedy Devious Maids, serving as one of the two main antagonists of Season 1 (alongside his wife, Evelyn Powell) and the main protagonist of his storyline in season 2, as well as the deuteragonist in Valentina Diaz' storyline. A mysterious and complicated man, Adrian has spent the last 25 years of marriage with a woman that he not only loves but also despises. Their marriage has led him to do devious hobbies and possibly some shady dealings. His marriage with his wife, Evelyn is quite unique because their greatest asset is love brought on by hatred. Personality Adrian is described as a mysterious yet perverted man who is also conniving, complex, crafty and downright devious as he'll do anything go get what he wants. His sly and perverted demeanor gives us the impression of him being a wickedly evil man. It would appear as he along with his wife Evelyn, have the dirt on everyone in their social circle. He has a devious relationship with his wife as he acts sly towards her and Evelyn acts hypocritical, melodramatic and knowledgable towards Adrian, giving the impression of them having a power struggle, especially shown in Season 2, when Adrian plans to prove that her and Tony are having an affair Other than that, Adrian is shown as being a bit of a coward in Season 2, after being robbed at a diner. In Season 2, it is shown that when he is a coward, he has proven to be quite paranoid. Unlike most of the rich Beverly Hills families who care little for their maids, Adrian has shown a bit of care for his housemaids. Examples will be with Valentina (he sent her fashion drawings to a fashion agency and she got an internship) and Flora Hernandez. In fact, he loved Flora so much that he even avenged her death. He even showed some care for his wife which is shown when he prevented the bodyguard, Tony from blackmailing her. Season 1 We first meet the devious pervert at a society in his mansion with Evelyn and the two are in a room with their maid, Flora Hernandez, who Evelyn scolds and threatens to have her deported if she doesn't stop having an affair with Adrian. Flora unfortunately agrees to do so and Adrian lies, saying that he is sorry for being seduced. As he is dancing with Evelyn outside, Flora is getting murdered and then she makes her way downstairs, however she falls into the pool and as a result, dies. The next scene is when Adrian and Evelyn are at a table, having lunch and Adrian is sulking yet Evelyn can't tolerate it and tries to start a conversation yet Adrian isn't in the mood. Evelyn then hits the table and is scolding Adrian, as she is sick and tired of him sulking and Adrian asks if he isn't allowed to be sad. As the two argue about Flora, they conclude that the boy who was arrested did not kill Flora but if they say anything, than the justice system will cross-examine their lives and they should do nothing about it. The two are hiding something devious. Evelyn and Adrian attend Taylor Stappord's luncheon and Marisol meets Evelyn and asks to work for them. As Marisol cleans the room where Flora was murdered, Adrian meets her and notices that she isn't cleaning and he propositions her in a creepy and perverted way, leaving Marisol disgusted. Adrian and Evelyn attend Michael Stappord's birthday luncheon. When Marisol kicks Michael's ex-wife out, Adrian whispers in Marisol's ear, saying that he knows that she is not a maid and if he finds out she isn't one, then he cannot wait to find out what Marisol really is. When Taylor refuses to let Marisol work for him, Adrian blackmails her, threatening to tell the whole of Beverly Hills that she was a prostitute if she still won't allow Marisol to work for him. This makes Taylor to let Marisol work for him and Marisol does. As Marisol is cleaning the Powell's library, Adrian comes in because he likes to see the maids clean. Marisol then asks questions about Flora, but in a flirtatious yet seductive way, intriguing Adrian. The seduction Q&A questions stop when Marisol finds a letter written by Flora, saying that she was raped by a regretful Adrian takes it away from her. When Marisol leaves, Adrian reads the letter and is crying and then burns the letter. It's revealed that Adrian's disgusting little hobby is to sell prostitutes to his friends-he gets a prostitute, he gets his friends drunk and the prostitutes provide sex for the friends and Adrian secretly watches in a DVD room and films the service. That is fully shown when Evelyn's ex boyfriend visits and Adrian plots to corrupt him by having him give in to his brothel and introduced him to a prostitute, angering Evelyn and putting jealousy inside of her. He tries to make Marisol his prostitute, but the "devious" maid is strictly focusing on her mission. Adrian introduces Marisol to his perverted friend and when the perverted friend touches Marisol on the bum, Marisol resists his temptations of propositioning. On the night of that day, Adrian is holding a charity class society and is disgusted when two dodgy boys are in his event. Adrian and Evelyn had a son named Barrett who was killed since Evelyn wasn't looking at the road and Adrian has blamed her for the accident, and as a result, this lead to their estrangement. In the next episode, when Adrian catches Marisol in the porn DVD room, he tells Evelyn that they have to fire Marisol, but Evelyn is against the idea. As Marisol plays her two employers, an angry Michael storms into the Powell's house and punches Adrian and attacks him until Evelyn stops him and is about to hit him with a bat. When Evelyn gives the Stappord's all the DVDs of Taylor providing prostitution, she fires Marisol. As Rosie is working as the mole for Marisol, Adrian warns her to stop bringing Tucker to their house, which is shown that he possibly knew that Evelyn would blackmail Rosie for some unknown reason. As a result, Adrian saves Rosie the trouble by persuading Evelyn from blackmailing Rosie as he describes this another Déjà Vu, as Evelyn grows weirdly attached to someone else's child, thinking that it's Barrett and will do devious things in order to spend more time with that child and she has went to several therapies. Therefore, Evelyn stops the blackmail. He later propositions Rosie at a supermarket and Spence confronts him and tries to punch him but instead, he falls on the ground. Evelyn later files for divorce from Adrian. However, in the season finale, when him and his wife have a meeting about the divorce, the news of Taylor Stappord's unborn baby being dead makes Evelyn cry. As a result, they stop the divorce. When Philippe asks to borrow their jet, Adrian refuses. When he leaves, the devious couple put two and two together and realize that Philippe murdered Flora. As a result, Adrian becomes vengeful and his wife agrees to help him to plot his revenge. At Genevieve and Philippe's engagement party, Adrian and Evelyn secretly poison Philippe and throw him inside the pool, making it look like a suicide. They tell the detectives that he committed suicide after the "guilt he had" of murdering Flora. At first the detectives did not believe them, until Rosie, Carmen and Zoila back up their story, as a result, the detectives now believe them. Season 2 After coming back from South America with Evelyn, Adrian and Evelyn are later robbed and this brings a new side to Adrian-cowardness. He became paranoid, as even thinking that the government was coming after him and Evelyn and was changing the door locks to prevent that from happening, even though he doesn't know how to change locks. He evnn thought that the trees was the government, making Evelyn reconsider hiring a bodyguard. When a new bodyguard named Tony Bishara is hired to be a bodyguard, Evelyn finds him attractive. When Evelyn finds her stolen necklace, her Tony and Adrian go looking for it in the night, but Adrian is too scared to come out of the car as it is nighttime and he is afraid of getting hurt and this cowardness annoys Evelyn. When a street man is about to proposition Evelyn, Adrian is too scared to defend her and even closes the windows and Tony saves Evelyn by punching the man. This angers Evelyn. When Adrian stages a meeting with the rich neighbours, informing that Beverly Hills is under attack, he even lets his paranoia get the better of him as he even says that the thugs will hunt down and take away everything from their rich friends. Evelyn even considers that Adrian should get help and Adrian even tells Tony to get him a gun. When he shows Evelyn his new gun, Evelyn is scared and disappointed. Later when Adrian accidentally shoots Evelyn in the night, she survives and she starts her affair with Tony. The two even conspire to have Adrian sent to Sage Creek, a health resort, just so that they can continue their affair. However, when Valentina (the new maid and one of the show's protagonists) catches them, she tells Adrian, who returns to his home and tries to prove that Evelyn is having an affair so that he can "crush her and win", regardless of Valentina's warnings. He even stages cameras everywhere, but Valentina told Evelyn. When Evelyn and Tony where making love in the car, this made Adrian to hurt to say anything. When Adrian finds out, through a friend, about Tony having different aliases, and has affairs with rich middle-aged women and then blackmails them for $20 000. Adrian gives Tony the money and convinces him to leave town and he quits, saddening Evelyn. Later on, Adrian and Evelyn do a tango and kiss. While doing the tango, when Tony goes to the bank, a hitman punches him and takes his money (ordered by Adrian). On their wedding anniversary, when Valentina gets an internshop at a fashion agency in New York, she thanks Adrian and gave her a hug, where Adrian ended up touching her bum and Evelyn caught him. When its their anniversary day and Evelyn and Adrian argue about that, Marisol and Nicholas arrive and Nicholas confesses, saying that he is the one who killed their child, leading Adrian to almost kill Nicholas but Evelyn stops him, saying that the reason why Nic is alive is because a much more cruel punishment awaits him. When Nicholas and Marisol leave, Evelyn and Adrian are sad and agreed to forgive each other. Relationships # Evelyn Powell-Wife/frenemy # Valentina Diaz-Employer/employee/Friends # Tony Bishara-Enemies #Marisol Suarez-Deering-Frenemies #Philippe Delatour-Former friend/Enemies (he killed Flora) #Nicholas Deering-Possible enemies (he killed his son) #Genevieve Delatour-friends #Rosie Falta-Frenemies (Adrian helped Rosie but he also propositioned her) #Flora Hernandez-Lovers/Frenemies (Flora blackmailed him and Philippe) Category:Perverts Category:Wealthy Category:Trickster Category:Mastermind Category:Pimps Category:Anti-Villain Category:Cowards Category:Paranoid Category:Insecure Category:Amoral Category:Necessary Evil Category:Successful Category:Sophisticated Category:Liars Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Protagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Live Action Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Rapists